


away from the nest

by Tebazilee_Ariam



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Crumbs, Disc War, Duckling Dream, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, No beta we die like dream, about tommy and tubbos duel against dream, angst angst angst, honestly just puffy struggling with the idea that dream is Bad, i cant believe that puffy is the only responsable adult in the dreamSMP, let tommy and tubbo be happy challenge, lets pretend that puffy didnt disown dream so we can have Angst, mama puffy, mama puffy and duckling dream hurts real bad, mama puffy and duckling dream only gives me pain after tommys stream, sbi fd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tebazilee_Ariam/pseuds/Tebazilee_Ariam
Summary: Puffy knew that Dream had been up to something, so when Punz came to her, asking for help to save Tommy and Tubbo from Dream, she said yes.or; Puffy's thoughts during Tommy's confrontation with Dream in the blackstone lair
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	away from the nest

Captain Puffy knew that Dream had been up to something. He had isolated himself from everyone in the server and would just talk with Punz, the few times she was able to catch a glimpse of him he was looking completely confident, decked out in full enchanted netherite armor and had an air of power surrounding him, so she supposed he was okay. 

It would always hurt a little to not have him follow her around anymore, not having to turn around to make sure that he was safe while he was trailing after her; but it was inevitable, her little duckling had grown up and flew away from the nest she supposed. Anyway, she knew he was okay, she had more important things to focus on, mainly a pair of revolutionaries who should be too young to fight yet who have seen more war and violence than almost anyone in the server. She heard of Tommy and Tubbo’s victory on the battlefield, how Tommy would lead soldiers into battle as his older brothers right-hand man during the war for L’Manberg’s independence, how Tommy and Tubbo had already died twice. She had heard the story of how Tubbo had been L’Manberg’s Secretary of State, then a spy for Pogtopia while he again held the position of Secretary of State under Schlatt. 

Not only that, but she also heard again and again how these children of war, raised in blood and gunpowder, whose growing pains were not just the pains of growing up but the pains of stabs, slashes and bruises from fighting, the clashing of swords and splashing of potions having been their childhood sounds; needed to be “taught a lesson”. A lesson she didn’t understand. She saw Tommy and Tubbo leading the doomsday battle, how these two hyperactive and lighthearted teenagers suddenly switched and became the generals she had heard so much about, and it scared her. She was a Captain herself, she knew how battle and blood affected people, especially someone so young. 

She couldn’t stand by and let that happen, no matter how much she loved Dream, she knew that these two needed more responsible adults in their life, she knew that they deserved to be children for once. Not generals, not exilees, not politicians nor engineers but children. 

So when Punz came to her, asking for help to save Tommy and Tubbo from Dream, she said yes. 

She didn’t know what was going on, Punz had simply told her that Dream was going to do something horrible and that Tommy and Tubbo needed help. She was scared and confused, but she still put on her best armor, the purple glow of enchanted netherite filling her with a heavy adrenaline that set deep within her stomach, as she grabbed her best weapons she said a silent prayer to the gods that this sword would not be marred with blood tonight. As she came closer to the nether portal she could see Awesamdude, Ponk, Eret and even Quackity there. It seemed like the entire server was here and that scared her even more, what could Dream possibly be doing that required so many people to stop him? Punz went through the portal, she took a deep breath and stepped inside.

When the whirl of the portal died down and she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Dream in full netherite, axe out and Tommy clinging to Tubbo with tears running down both of their faces. She didn’t know what to make of the situation. She had seen them leave the SMP with full netherite and weapons; why were they in normal clothes? What was going on? And then she heard Tubbo,

“It’s about time. Goodbye, Tommy”

and she saw him resign himself and walk over to Dream, leaving Tommy crumpled on the ground, and she saw Dream lift the axe with a maniacal glint in his eye and a part of her, a part of her already knew what was going to happen.

A part of her knew that they had just walked in on Dream about to execute Tubbo in front of Tommy, a part of her was relieved in the maniacal glint’s fade and a wave of confusion take its place in her ducklings eyes as he watched everyone come out of the portal. 

As Tommy and Tubbo limped and scrambled behind everyone who showed up to help them, she put herself in front of them. She didn’t really know what was going on, but she knew it was bad. She could hear Tommy yelling about his innocence in the destruction of the community house, the sound echoing in the massive blackstone base or lair that they were in. What had dream been DOING? She saw the discs on gold platforms on the floor as Tommy and Tubbo rushed to get them and put them in an enderchest and felt a wave of rage surge through her veins. Had Dream really been about to take a teenagers last life because of some discs? All this because of two little MUSIC DISCS? Maybe it’s because she showed up to the server late, but she didn't understand why those discs were so damn important. As Tommy advanced towards Dream with an axe in his hand, talking about everything that Dream had told him, she started to go into shock; this wasn’t her little duckling that would follow her around while she got resources, this wasn’t her Dream. Her dream would never do this, her Dream would never threaten a child’s life like this. 

Or at least she thought he wouldn’t. 

Tommy told Tubbo to stand by someone, and she motioned him to get behind her, she felt responsible for not stopping this, for not seeing the signs of his insanity and his power hungry visions, and if he wanted to hurt Tubbo? He would have to cut her down first. She would have never considered hurting her duckling, but she would never allow him to hurt anyone else on this server.

But she didn’t know that Tommy wanted to kill Dream, she motioned for Awesamdude to get Tubbo, she wouldn’t be able to watch this and Tubbo needed someone focused to protect him. 

She still stood next to Tubbo, but she wouldn’t look at Dream and Tommy, she couldn’t stand to. She stared at a piece of bedrock that poked out of the floor and could just hear her blood rushing and her ducklings pleading for his life and screaming in pain. She stood still, an unmovable soldier in front of Tubbo, her white knuckled grip on her sword being the only thing that kept her grounded while Tommy took Dream’s first two lives. 

When Dream was finally taken away to the prison she stayed behind, rooted to the same spot she had been protecting Tubbo at, starting at the same spot she’d been staring at the entire time. It’s like her feet were made out of lead and her body was too heavy for her to move. She didn’t know how long she had been standing there, but it was long since everyone had left. 

She finally took a deep shuddering breath and collapsed to the ground. The only sounds echoing in the chamber being her heaving sobs as she remembered her little duckling and how he screamed for his life, only seeing his pained and terrified eyes in when she closed her eyes and thinking about how he would never follow her around again. She cried and screamed until there were no tears anymore, no happiness that Tommy and Tubbo were safe, it was just a mother mourning her little duck, who flew from the nest only to be trapped in another where he would never follow her again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting my fics on here so it would be cool if yall could maybe leave a comment letting me know what you think of this!! puffy and dream's dynamic is something that can hurt so much so i wrote this and my friend told me to post it so here we are !


End file.
